Annette
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |freetext = :For other uses, see Annette (disambiguation). |id = 810517 |no = 8480 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 52 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 208 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 19 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 2 |movetype_skill = 2 |normal_frames = 32, 38, 44, 50, 56, 95, 101, 107, 113, 119, 125 |normal_distribute = 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 26, 32, 38, 44, 50, 56, 95, 101, 107, 110, 116, 119, 122 |bb_distribute = 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 8, 10, 10, 10, 10, 8, 8 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 26, 32, 38, 44, 50, 56, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122 |sbb_distribute = 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 8, 8, 6, 6, 6, 6 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 23, 26, 29, 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122 |ubb_distribute = 2, 2, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 2, 2, 4, 4, 4, 6, 6, 8, 10, 8, 6, 4, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Annette is a one-woman musical act consisting of nothing but her most cherished instrument: a beautiful antique brass horn. Annette loves nothing more than to put the spring in people's steps with loud, upbeat tunes, but unfortunately for her audience, she tends to blow them off their feet...literally. Born to highlanders, Annette grew up tending to livestock. Whenever work got monotonous, she would often come up with tunes on her shepherd's horn. During her adolescence, a contingent of soldiers traveled through their village, accompanied by a marching band. Annette was completely transfixed by their smart uniforms and boisterous beats; so different from her sleepy alpine home! Her parents shrugged it off with the air of well-meaning adults, but Annette had already made up her mind. Packing what few possessions she had into a sheepskin bag, she snuck off in the night to sign up for military service in the nearest town. The commander in charge was baffled why such a young girl would want any part in the military, but when Annette babbled excitedly about the band, he gave a hearty laugh. Though her naiveté was plain as day on her face, he was thoroughly amused by the girl's excitement. After making sure her parents were duly notified (though they didn't seem alarmed), he let her join the marching band. Several years later, the same contingent would march by that sleepy village again, but this time with a familiar girl at its lead rapping out a cheerful tune. |summon = Annette, reporting for duty! How about a song to boost your spirits? Huh? "Colored notes?" Is that a thing? |fusion = Hey! Thanks, I love it! Here's a little fanfare just for you! |evolution = |hp_base = 6080 |atk_base = 2021 |def_base = 2528 |rec_base = 1985 |hp_lord = 8685 |atk_lord = 2887 |def_lord = 3611 |rec_lord = 2835 |hp_anima = 9577 |rec_anima = 2597 |atk_breaker = 3125 |def_breaker = 3373 |def_guardian = 3849 |rec_guardian = 2716 |def_oracle = 3492 |rec_oracle = 3192 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 11 |normaldc = 55 |ls = Upbeat Flourish |lsdescription = 150% boost to Def and 60% boost to Rec, max HP of Fire types, hugely boosts Fire elemental damage, damage taken hugely boosts BB gauge & 10% damage reduction from Fire, Earth types |lsnote = 175% Fire elemental weakness damage & fills 5-9 BC when hit |bb = Lively Lilt |bbdescription = 13 combo powerful Fire, Water attack on all foes, 50% damage reduction for 1 turn, 10% damage reduction from Fire, Earth types for 2 turns & damage taken hugely boosts BB gauge and may restore HP for 3 turns |bbnote = 50% chance of 20-25% heal when hit & fills 5-8 BC when hit |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 13 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 20 |bbdc = 13 |bbmultiplier = 450 |bb_hpscale = |sbb = Brass Blaster |sbbdescription = 16 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), hugely boosts Def and enormously boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns, 50% damage reduction for 2 turns, enormously boosts Def relative to max HP for 3 turns & probable evasion for 1 turn |sbbnote = 200% + 650% * HP / max HP, 180% Def buff, 60% crit rate, 60% HP to Def & 20% chance of evasion |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 16 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |ubb = Banisher of Winter |ubbdescription = 22 combo massive Fire attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), enormously boosts Def and critical hit rate for 3 turns, 100% damage reduction from Fire, Earth types for 3 turns, enormously boosts Def relative to max HP for 3 turns & damage taken enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |ubbnote = 1500% + 1300% * HP / max HP, 450% Def buff, 60% crit rate, 100% HP to Def & fills 50 BC when hit |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 22 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 22 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |es = Maximum Volume!!! |esdescription = Negates Def ignoring effects, probable resistance against 1 KO attack & probable damage reduction to 1 |esnote = 70% chance to proc an angel idol & 15% chance to take 1 damage |evointo = 810518 |evomats1 = 10354 |evomats2 = 10354 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 50354 |evomats5 = 10133 |evomats6 = 810035 |evomats7 = 60224 |evomats8 = 820035 |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Winter Summon (Dec 19, 07:00 PST ~ Jan 08, 06:59 PST) |bazaar_1_type = Winter Token |bazaar_1_desc = Of Snow and Flames *Story of Snow *Story of Flames *Story of Harmony Winter Paradise |bazaar_1_bonus = 15 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0026_item_icon.png |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}